Baby Girl's First Laugh
by LaQuebecoise
Summary: "December 2nd, 2021: our baby girl's first laugh! She loves watching Blaine make a fool of himself, she truly is papa's little girl." daddies!klaine, short and very sweet, one-shot.


_A/N: originally published on my tumblr as a birthday gift for a dear friend of mine. not beta'd and not my first language, i apologize for any mistakes._

**Baby girl's first laugh**

Blaine currently had a lot on his plate. Figuratively. He did technically have a plate in his hand, but it wasn't for him and the food on it was half eaten. However, the food rapidly growing cold was the least of his worries right now. The phone was ringing, the kettle was screaming, the baby was crying and Blaine himself was this close from falling in tears too. He looked at his daughter in her high chair, his eyebrows begging her silently to calm herself down while he made shushing sounds desperately.

"Shhhh, shh, Mathilda, shhh, daddy is not forcing you to eat your food anymore. Ok? See, I'm putting your ugly brown goo-y food down, nothing in my hands, see sweetie?"

He held his hands next to his head as if Mathilda were a police officer pointing a gun at his head.

Today really wasn't his day. Kurt had called him sooner to tell him he wouldn't come home in time for supper because the dress rehearsal of the new show he was in these days was running late "all because of that skank playing the first role, that bitchy-" "Love you too Kurt! Gotta go take care of the baby, and that'll be 20 cents for the swear pot! Mwah!" and he hadn't had news since then, not even a text to give him directions for feeding time. Blaine sure knew how to handle a bottle of milk; he had been a daddy for almost 7 months now and he had given his daughter soya milk just a couple of hours ago with absolute ease. The goo-y food they now had to make Mathilda eat though... That he wasn't so sure how to handle without Kurt.

He had first put it in the microwave for slightly too long and tried to make his baby eat something that burned her little tongue. Almost jumping out of his skin at her squeaky scream of pain, he immediately started to run for the first aid kit under the kitchen sink before stopping almost just after he got up. What would he do with a first aid kit and a burned tongue? Put a band aid on it? Grumbling at how imbecile he was, he run back to his daughter with wide worried eyes trying to make her forget the pain by fanning his hands close to her face and then by giving her another bite of the goo-y brown cereals.

Unfortunately, even if the food was now at an okay temperature, it didn't mean that Mathilda would like what she was given... Unfortunately for Blaine. He performed acrobatic contortions for a while with his daughter, trying in every way possible to put the little spoon in her mouth but she was a fast little... monkey. She dodged every attempt he made, not wanting to try the disgusting food again. A few spoonful of that disgusting food was enough for her thank you very much. After a minute or two though, she must have sensed Blaine's patience slowly dripping away because she started crying just as the phone started ringing and the kettle started whistling.

Now, Blaine still had his hands up in the air and he was looking anxiously at the little girl waiting for her to see that she didn't have to be upset anymore. He rapidly got up to put the kettle off the stove, his cup of coffee be damned, and then he run back to his chair observing his daughter's face. The baby stopped wailing but she was still making pitiful sounds, her big brown eyes almost spilling new fresh tears on her red cheeks. Her face was also covered with brown cereals. Her little uncoordinated hands tried to remove a bit of the cold food on her face but she only succeeded in spreading it even more.

"Oh, wait sweetie, I'll..." tried Blaine just before his daughter hiccupped a few sobs. Her lips trembled and Blaine tensed, waiting anxiously for the next wail to tumble out of those tiny, yet frightening lips. However, it didn't come and he thanked his luck before literally springing out of his chair to take a napkin on the table two feet away from where he was feeding his daughter. He made two big leaps to come back right in front of Mathilda to clean her up, tears, food and all.

"There, daddy is not too bad right? He's good at this. He's cleaning you very nicely although I guess he was the one to make the mess in the first place, mmh? But you certainly helped, my stubborn little princess. Oh yes, you did help, didn't you!"

Mathilda smiled at his daddy's voice, already completely forgetting the goo-y food of hell incident. Blaine smiled back continuing to tell her non-sense with what Kurt would call his "you're a lost cause" voice. The baby was kicking her feet happily sensing that whatever Blaine was saying was positive. She was definitely enjoying herself more than a couple of minutes before.

When Blaine brushed the last drop of food off, he said a big "there" that made Mathilda kick her feet in happiness even more. Blaine went to give her a kiss on her forehead and the baby jumped on the occasion to give him a hug by grasping Blaine's hair with her little hands. That were still dirty with brown cereals.

Blaine took his daughter's hands out of his perfectly gelled hair with a chocked gasp. His own hands flew to touch the damage done, whining worriedly.

"Oh no... Pumpkin! You put...! In my...!"

By putting his hands over the mess that was now his hair, he destroyed the delicate helmet of gel even more and he now truly looked like a carnival clown. Blaine was so worried about his curls springing everywhere, that he missed the first giggle that escaped his daughter's mouth. He stopped everything that he was doing immediately at the new sound and looked at his daughter with the biggest smile any daddy in the world ever wore.

"Honey! You laughed! Your first laugh! I feel like I'm going to cry! Where is Kurt! Oh my god! Do it again, sweetie! Laugh for daddy!"

She clapped her hands and kicked her feet but she didn't do more than smile up at Blaine, happy to have all of his attention again.

"Laugh for daddy! Please?" tried Blaine before suddenly thinking of something. "Did you like when daddy had his hands in his hair? That's what made you laugh?"

And he messed up his curls more than ever and the baby screamed with laughter. A happy sound, squeaky and loud that bounced on every walls and was probably heard by the neighbors. Hell, with those vocal chords, Blaine's brother, in California, could probably hear the laughing baby. Blaine stopped messing his hair, smiling up at his daughter for a couple of seconds before starting to mess his curls again, conjuring his daughter's laughter once more. Every time he stopped playing with his hair, Mathilda calmed down before starting to laugh again when Blaine put his hands back in his hair and flipped his curls around.

"I'm back! Blaine? What is going on?" suddenly said Kurt's voice followed by the sound of the house's front door closing and keys being thrown hastily on the couch.

Blaine turned to greet his husband back home and he was met by a frozen Kurt, looking very surprised and still wearing his winter coat. He even still had snowflakes stuck in his perfectly styled hair. How he ever managed to keep it all perfect, not even a single strand of hair out of place, Blaine would never know. His husband was still a mysteriously perfect human being even after all these years of living with him and learning all of his little secrets.

"Blaine, honey, why is there food in your hair?" Kurt asked, his eyes going rapidly from his husband's almost manically looking expression to a half empty plate of baby cereals to his happy daughter making squeaky sounds and throwing her hands at Kurt, probably wanting him to take her in his hands.

"Kurt, come here, and look" Blaine said excitedly before coming to take Kurt's shoulders and pushing him closer to Mathilda.

"What, why, what are you doing, Blaine? Hello, Mathilda!"

The baby smiled, her hands still reaching for her papa.

Blaine suddenly attacked and messed up Kurt's hair while he was absorbed by his adorable daughter.

"Hey!" Kurt screamed, his voice a mix of high pitched and darkly ominous.

But then, Mathilda started laughing again, louder than before and Kurt stopped squirming to try to hit Blaine on the shoulder. He gaped at the little girl, a doppy smile growing on his lips.

"Oh my god! Make her do it again, Blaine." he whispered.

Blaine messed his own hair this time, his curls more wild than ever and the baby started laughing again.

"Oh my god, Blaine! She's laughing!"


End file.
